


Bed Buds

by PumpkinTaro



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinTaro/pseuds/PumpkinTaro
Summary: It was your first day working with a group of mercenaries, but they forgot to install a new room for you. Luckily, Scout offers that you sleep in his room.
Relationships: Scout (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Scout (Team Fortress 2)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Bed Buds

**Author's Note:**

> Hii. :D 
> 
> This is super short UGH im sorry d:
> 
> I hope there's still people out there that do look up x reader stories because omg.. I feel like i'm the only one xD. I need more. This is my first tf2 work being uploaded here so I hope all goes well! Also, this isn't proofread, and English ain't my first language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes!

Ever since joining the team of mercenaries, their gentle hospitality towards you surely wasn’t ignored. You appreciated every little act they did to try and make you feel at home, and it made you glad to know that you were accepted as family. 

Though, this was only your first day. 

—

It was reaching sun down, and everyone had just finished dinner that Pyro made. Just some casual steak with mashed potatoes that you and the others downed eagerly, feeding the flame master’s pride. Once everyone was finished, you went around the dining table and collected their plates, bringing them to the sink, rinsing them, then returning to the crowd. 

Engineer got up first, announcing that he was done for the day and headed to his room for some snooze. Everyone else soon after followed, saying goodnight and walking out of the lounge. 

That got you thinking, where were you gonna sleep?

You were sitting beside Scout at the wooden table, and looked at him, noticing that he was admiring your features and physique. You smiled, flustered and flattered. 

“Where are you gonna sleep tonight?” he asked, almost as if he just read your mind. Your eyes averted, because continuous eye contact with him would’ve made you stutter, you were bad with it.

“I’ll just sleep on the couch. I'm sure it’s not that bad.” You asked, the calm in your voice was music to his ears. He leant back in his chair, legs crossed and feet up on the table as his arms rested behind his head. 

Scout looked at you with sincerity, “You could sleep in my room,” you noticed his cheeks began to red, “The couch is.. pretty bad.” 

Smiling and letting out a soft laugh that made his mind blow off fireworks, he wore a lovestruck smirk as he watched you accept his offer. Scout got off his chair and reached his hand out for you to take, and you held it. The two of you were blushing like crazy and you both knew it. He led you to his room and opened the door, his shoulders dropped as he was met with dirty clothes, wrappers, and cans on the floor. But, you didn’t mind, telling him that it was okay. Scout chuckled to himself, making a mental note that next time he should be more aware of his room’s hygiene status. 

He had a twin bed, so you weren’t sure if you were going to fit on it. You might fall off of it in the middle of the night. Scout felt defeated, realizing the same thing as you. He walked up to the mattress and started throwing garbage off of it as you watched. 

“Crap.. totally forgot I had a bed this small. But I’m sure we can make something work, right? Don’ wan’ ya sleepin’ on that shitty couch.” Scout optimiscally said, looking at you over his shoulder. You nodded as you walked up beside him. His bed was finally neat and had the comforter and pillows nicely placed. 

Your thoughts at the moment consisted of, ‘Is this weird? No, It’s because he doesn’t want me sleeping on that rugged couch. But, this is my first day with this dude and I’m gonna sleep in his bed? He’s not gonna do anything right? Well, I won’t mind- he’s cute, kind, funny, handsome-“ 

“Here, (y/n), you can sleep near the wall, ‘cuz I think I’d rather me fall off the bed.” With that, you climbed into his bed, your loose pajamas almost getting caught onto something. You sat up and pulled the comforter over your legs. Before Scout got into bed, he hooked his fingers under his shirt then pulled it over his head. Your eyes bulged at his fine lean muscle, and the odd tattoo on his chest caught you off guard. He noticed you staring, “What, you think i’m nice lookin’? Yeah, I know.” you groaned at him and he laughed, climbing into bed. The two of you were definitely squished and cuddled up against each other, but the tension was reflecting a high school romance. Both of you were blushing and didn’t know what to do. 

He reached his hand out to turn off the lamp, leaving the room dark and silent. The two of you sank into the mattress, the top of your heads resting on the soft pillows. Your back was to the wall, and Scout’s was facing you. Closing your eyes, listening to the shy wind, you tried to sleep. 

You focused on your breathing, your own body, and your thoughts. 

But, your thoughts were racing, thinking and screaming about him. You wanted to know if he was awake.

“Scout.. are you up?” you whispered, not expecting any response. But, to your surprise, he swiftly turned to face you, your lips only a few centimetres apart. You could see his dark blue eyes, his flat hair, illuminated by the starlight sneaking past the blinds, and you could hear his breathing. It all made you feel safe. 

“What’s up? You good?” 

“Yeah.. I.. sorry if this is weird to you but I really appreciate you letting me sleep here tonight. Thank you, Scout.” 

“It’s whateva’, plus, I don’t mind you sleepin’ with me. Company’s nice.” he shot you a smile that made your cheeks flush. You gave him one back and fluttered your eyes closed. His weight shifted closer to you, but you welcomed it, accepting his warmth. 

“Goodnight.”

“‘Nite.” 

The two of you dozed off, together.


End file.
